Dens in Dente
by Un raton-laveur lunatique
Summary: Kasamatsu ne sait tellement pas comment se comporter avec une fille, qu'on pourrait croire qu'il en a la phobie. Moriyama décide d'y remédier, et avec Kise comme assistant, va tenter de coacher le capitaine de l'équipe. Mais pour ces deux là, ça pourrait bien finir en... YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Une fanfic sans prétention, pour une occasion spéciale ! Bon, Kasamatsu et Kise, je vais devoir considérer l'idée que ce soit l'un de mes OTP :o bref, rien de très intéressant à dire, il y aura très probablement un deuxième chapitre ^^ j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

Jusqu'ici, Kasamatsu Yukio n'avait jamais trouvé son célibat chronique pesant. Mais alors qu'il était en train de se rhabiller après un entraînement, par un pernicieux mécanisme, sa vie amoureuse devint la préoccupation première de son coéquipier et ami, Moriyama Yoshitaka.

« De ce que je me souvienne, tu n'as JAMAIS eu de copine.

-Ta gueule.

Bon, il ne brillait pas par son sens de la répartie mais il fallait dire que les filles étaient l'un des sujets qui le mettaient le plus mal à l'aise.

-Est ce que qui que ce soit a déjà vu notre capitaine avec une fille ? Ou entendu une rumeur dans ce sens ? Brama-t-il à la cantonade, sans que le principal intéressé, en plein enfilage de t-shirt, n'ait eut le temps de l'arrêter en faisant rencontrer ses phalanges à ses dents.

La question suscita un vif engouement dans les vestiaires et chacun se fit un devoir d'y réfléchir. Les réponses furent unanimes : NON JAMAIS. Et ce constat chagrina les joueurs; il fallait une petite amie à leur bien-aimé capitaine. Une sorte de première dame de l'équipe de basket. Et il fallait qu'elle soit mignonne. L'entraînement avait été fatiguant et Kasamatsu, même si il en avait l'envie, manquait d'énergie pour distribuer des mandales à tous ces impolis, qui se permettaient de s'occuper de sa vie privée. Il se contenta de crier sur l'assemblée :

« Mais de quoi je me mêle à la fin ?! »

Tous détournèrent le regard avec un air désolé. À l'exception de Moriyama, qu'il n'impressionnait plus, si ça avait été le cas un jour. Celui-ci continuait de le détailler avec un air très concentré et une moue inspirée. Un coup sec dans les côtes avec le tranchant de la main, en vint finalement à bout et Kasamatsu pensait avoir réussi à clore le débat. Il attrapa son sac, y fourra rapidement quelques affaires qui traînaient encore, et quitta le vestiaire d'un pas vif, non sans un dernier regard noir.

Il n'avait pas parcouru la moitié de la distance le séparant de la grille d'entrée, qu'un bruit de cavalcade retentit derrière lui.

« Reviens iciiii ! Il faut remédier à ton problème et je suis l'homme de la situation ! » lui annonça Moriyama, à peine essoufflé, en terminant par une pose glorieuse. Kise était à sa suite, un air simplètement réjoui sur le visage.

-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé ! » Tenta à nouveau le capitaine. Son coup de pied manqua sa cible. Il devenait prévisible. « Et qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? Demanda-t-il en fusillant Kise du regard.

-Méchaaaaant, couina le blond qui devenait, lui aussi, prévisible.

-Ce sera mon assistant. Faisons un _meeting_! Chez moi, ce dimanche !

-Ben voyons. Sans moi, trancha le leader en tournant les talons.

Son vieil ami se jeta presque littéralement sous ses pieds, manquant de le faire tomber tête en avant.

-Espèce d'ingrat, je fais ça pour toi ! Il est temps de perdre ton puce-

Il fut interrompu par coup de pied bien senti, qui lui coupa le souffle, sous le regard effrayé du prodige de la génération miracle, qui n'osait intervenir. Cela n'empêcha pas un rictus amicalement moqueur de s'épanouir sur le visage du plus grand. Kasamatsu soupira, se résignant peu à peu à cette nouvelle lubie. Pas si nouvelle que ça; Moriyama avait toujours été très porté sur la chose. Mais d'habitude il ne transférait pas cette soif de conquête féminine sur ses amis.

Finissant d'enlever, en frottant, la trace de semelle sur son uniforme, le dragueur vétéran reprit avec le même entrain, mais à l'attention de Kise cette fois :

-Ok, on dit dimanche. Pour être sûr qu'il ne se défile pas, tu n'auras qu'à passer le chercher chez lui en venant, Kise ! Il habite au X rue de XXX, vers le parc, tu vois ? Ça ne te fait pas un trop gros détour ? -se tournant maintenant vers son conscrit- Et oui mon vieux, je me souviens très bien d'où tu habites mouhahahaha !

-Je n'aurais jamais dû t'inviter, espèce de plaie. » regretta amèrement, mais trop tard, Kasamatsu.

…

Toute la matinée du dimanche, Kasamatsu vaqua à ses occupations, partagé entre l'appréhension et la certitude que Moriyama allait finir par annuler, ayant trouvé une fille à emmener à la fête foraine ou une autre connerie du genre, qui lui ressemblait plus.

Cependant, vers 13h30, on frappa à la porte et il descendit ouvrir avec une tête de condamné à mort, sachant parfaitement qui se trouvait derrière. Il fusilla du regard le prodige, mais enfila ses baskets sans que Kise n'ait besoin de trop insister. Cependant, devant son manque d'entrain à se mettre en route, le jeune homme blond avant commencé par fourrer sa main dans la sienne pour l'escorter comme un gamin. Évidemment le brun s'était bien vite dégagé, histoire de pouvoir en retourner une à son cadet. Non mais, il se prenait pour qui, et il le prenait pour quoi au juste ? Ses deux coéquipiers, depuis leur décision de le caser, lui évoquaient étrangement un couple de manchots, constamment sur son dos, à vouloir le couver de façon totalement grotesque. Où était passé le respect inhérent à sa position de capitaine ? Ah, la jeunesse de nos jours...

Kasamatsu se souvenait de la mère de son camarade, comme une personne qui était, sans être vraiment froide, assez réservée et discrète. Elle lui disait bonjour quand il arrivait, au revoir quand il repartait et entre, proposait un thé d'une voix atone. Mais ça, c'était avant de rencontrer Kise Ryouta.

« Installez-vous, je vais vous apporter une collation ! » dit-elle enfin, en gloussant alors que son regard se posait une nouvelle fois sur le jeune mannequin, après lui avoir tenu la jambe pendant dix minutes, au sujet de ses études, sa carrière, ses origines, son shampooing...

Le brun était habitué à ce que Kise fasse de l'effet à un peu près n'importe quelle personne de sexe féminin, mais là, c'était quand même un sacré spectacle, de voir la respectable Mme Moriyama minauder, sous les yeux écœurés de son fils qui finit par intervenir :

-C'est bon m'man laisse nous, je m'en occupe !

Elle l'ignora magnifiquement et les trois jeunes hommes discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps en attendant qu'elle reparaisse, les mains encombrées d'un plateau transportant du thé et une montagne de biscuits. Cette fois, elle partit presque d'elle même, après avoir vérifié que Kise était bien servi, espérant peut-être que celui-ci la retienne. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, l'hôte fit craquer ses phalanges et s'attela sans préambule à « l'ordre du jour ».

« Tout d'abord, qu'est ce qui peut lui faire défaut ?

Kasamatsu en avait déjà marre de cette manière qu'avait Moriyama de parler de lui, comme si il n'était pas là, ou était une plante en pot.

-Hmmm. Il est petit.

-Oui c'est vrai, il est petit, approuva le plus jeune, en se reculant prudemment.

-Évidemment à côté de vous, bandes de hérons.

-Et puis il n'est pas très aimable.

-Non, il n'est pas très aimable. »

Il se retint à temps de les tabasser à coups de pied en criant de façon très pertinente « Qui est pas aimable, hein ? Qui ? ».

« Le mieux ne serait-il pas de l'emmener sur le terrain ? » Proposa Kise avec enthousiasme. « Un rendez-vous à six !

-Ah non pas question, entre lui qui est autiste et toi qui es trop... lumineux, c'est hors de question que j'aille à un rencard avec vous deux ! Trancha Moriyama.

-Ah oui je comprend. Répondit l'autre, plein de bonne volonté.

-Il va d'abord falloir le travailler au corps avant d'envisager de sortir ce rustre !

Kasamatsu ne relevait même plus les insultes, enfournant des gâteaux d'un air blasé. Il suspendit son geste de ravitaillement intensif :

-Mais déjà, pourquoi tu crois me rendre service en me trouvant une copine ? Je ne me suis jamais plaint d'être seul. Merci, au revoir.

-Mais, mais, mais ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est l'accomplissement de tout jeune homme en bonne santé !

-Qu'est ce que ça m'apporterait ? Et au pire si je voulais absolument mettre ma langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un, je pourrais aussi bien prendre Kise qu'une fille.

Voyant le dit Kise en apoplexie, il rectifia :

-Non, pardon, pas toi avec ta tête de débile. Il te faudrait des mois pour t'en remettre. Mais tu vois l'idée.

Ensuite, Moriyama se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui révéler le secret de l'immortalité :

-Boobs.

-Boobs ? C'est ça ton truc fabuleux ?

Il était particulièrement dubitatif, au contraire des yeux remplis d'étoiles de son ami.

-Et bien, vois-tu, les seins ont une texture vraiment géniale et inimitable... Je ne saurais pas décrire... C'est tout doux et moelleux, un peu comme de la pâte à brioche... Ça se blottit dans tes mains !

-En fait, tu voulais juste te vanter d'en avoir touché.

-Tout à fait !

-Irrécupérable. Et tout le monde le sait déjà, je pense.

-Ceux de qui ? Intervint Kise.

Et ils partirent dans une conversation enflammée, qu'ils n'avaient d'habitude pas trop le temps d'approfondir quand ils se voyaient aux entraînements, sur leurs camarades féminines, à laquelle évita de se joindre Kasamatsu. Il ne détestait pas vraiment les filles. Pas toutes. Mais la plupart l'agaçaient avec leurs voix aiguës, leurs gloussements et leurs rivalités mesquines. Il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer dans une relation avec une fille; qu'est ce qu'il lui dirait ? Qu'est ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire ensemble ? En dehors d'apprécier le moelleux de ses brioches, bien sûr.

Kise le réintégra à la conversation :

-Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu plais bien à quelques filles, tu n'as jamais rien tenté avec l'une d'elles ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une, il fut devancé par son homologue :

-L'année dernière, une fille s'est déclarée à lui. Le carnage ! Il est devenu encore plus rouge qu'elle, a bégayé comme un idiot et lui a crié dessus. Et pour finir ils ont pleuré tous les deux.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! S'insurgea celui dont il était question.

À son grand dam, Kise haussa pourtant un sourcil suspicieux et semblait trouver les dires de l'autre joueur, crédibles.

-Et voilà comment on en arrive là ! » Conclut ce dernier.

Ils le contemplèrent avec beaucoup trop de compassion. Kasamatsu savait très bien que des tas d'autres garçons de son lycée n'avaient jamais touché de fille, mais face à ces deux tombeurs, il était soudainement embarassé de ce fait, d'autant plus qu'il était en dernière année. _Ça craignait_.

« Ta mère craque pour Kise ! Riposta-t-il pour détourner l'attention.

-Pas les mamans ! S'outra le fils en question.

-Tu es jaloux ? Demanda Kise en papillonnant des yeux.

-Je veux pas que tu sois mon nouveau papa !

Kasamatsu évita de s'en mêler, si ça pouvait permettre de changer de sujet... Et non. Moriyama ne perdait jamais le Nord quand il s'agissait, de près ou de loin, de filles.

-Mais revenons à nos moutons ! (nos brebis ohlololol)

Le capitaine leur jeta alors conjointement un regard blasé et un peu désespéré aussi; c'était pas possible d'être aussi lourds.

-Tu veux quelques conseils d'expert ?

-Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Son plus ancien coéquipier l'ignora, comme si il ne savait pas ce qui était bon pour lui.

-Le plus dur c'est le juste dosage ! Être plein d'attention sans être collant ! Mystérieux mais pas inaccessible !

Kasamatsu ricana :

-Tu devrais justement être moins accessible des fois, Moriyama.

Il se retint d'ajouter « tu es la traînée de l'équipe », c'était peut-être un peu gratuit.

-Mais tu sais, aborder les filles c'est pas très compliqué. Il faut surtout avoir l'air content de les voir ! Ajouta Kise à l'intention du capitaine.

-Bah vas-y, fais moi une démonstration. » rétorqua celui-ci, certain que le blond se sentirait tellement ridicule de faire ça dans le vide, que tout cela tournerait court. Mais pas du tout. Au contraire, il s'y attela même immédiatement, avec bonne volonté.

Se décalant un peu pour lui faire face, il passa sensuellement la main dans ses cheveux dorés, et, plantant ses yeux fauves dans les siens, lui adressa un sourire éblouissant qui fit disparaître tout le reste de la pièce : « Salut toi. ».

 _Wouah_. C'était puissant. Ça lui coûta de détacher son regard du sublime visage, qui semblait ne rayonner que pour lui.

« Kise.

-Oui ?

-T'es mannequin espèce d'idiot ! C'est ton travail ça ! Je peux pas le faire moi !

-Mais euh. » pleurnicha son kouhai, qu'il venait de frapper. « Pourquoi pas, avec de l'entraînement...

-Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, grogna-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

-Mais tout à fait ! » S'exclama Moriyama en l'attrapant par les épaules. « Aujourd'hui et ici, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, tu es même là pour ça ! Kise fera la fille !

-Non mais ça va pas ?!

Cette idée de mise en scène mettait Kasamatsu un peu mal à l'aise. Moins qu'avec une vraie fille cela dit. Quoique, Kise était en train de prendre une pose et des mimiques exagérément efféminées. Il se détourna de cette vision d'horreur.

-J'ai pas le physique pour faire la même chose c'est tout !

-Arrête de te dévaloriser, tu es vraiment beau ! S'exclama subitement avec emphase Kise, le faisant rougir.

-O-ok, t'emballe pas !

Il éleva ses mains, en barrière de protection contre les élans d'affection inattendus du plus jeune.

-De toutes façons, déjà à la base, j'aime pas leur parler, alors je vais pas faire... faire le Kise avec elles !

-Hey, dis pas ça avec un ton pareil !

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu as peur des filles en fait.

-Non ! Même si ce sont des créatures terrifiantes ! Avec une voix aiguë et des chamailleries idiotes ! Elles sont constamment méchantes entre elles, en train de se moquer ou de commérer !

-Pas toutes ! » Tenta le mannequin. « Et certains mecs sont pareils.

-Hmm... En fait, il faudrait que tu commences par être ami avec des filles, histoire de les démystifier, remarqua le plus grand.

-Oui, c'est bien de commencer par être amis ! » renchérit Kise. « Et en apprenant à la connaître comme ça, il y aura forcément une qui te plaira pour tenter plus ! »

Commencer par être amis, hein ? C'était pas complètement idiot, même si ça ne réglait pas le problème qu'il ne les trouvait simplement pas intéressantes.

…

Le lendemain matin, Kasamatsu émergea du sommeil, avant la sonnerie de son réveil. En plus de l'engourdissement, il avait une drôle de sensation. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce dont il était en train de rêver juste avant lui revint alors et il sursauta, prenant pleinement conscience que c'était _bizarre_. Il se leva, trop nerveux pour rester à paresser pendant encore quelques minutes. Une douche froide. Il avait besoin d'une douche fraîche.

Ce rêve était des plus troublants. C'était sans aucun doute ces sessions débiles chez Moriyama qui lui avaient mit les idées en vrac. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il rêvé d'un truc pareil ? Malheureusement pour lui, au contraire de la plupart de ses autres rêves qu'il oubliait aussitôt qu'il ouvrait les yeux, celui-là l'avait choqué au point qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de certaines images, et en arrivant au lycée, il y pensait encore. Il évita donc soigneusement d'en croiser l'acteur principal, de peur que son corps le trahisse encore une fois, par un rougissement, une incapacité à le regarder en face, ou _pire encore_.

Le soir, une fois rentré chez lui sans incident, et après le repas pris en famille, Kasamatsu s'autorisa à vraiment y repenser. _Rien qu'une fois._

Ils étaient dans leur salle de cours et Moriyama voulait le forcer à tripoter une fille de leur classe, qu'il trouvait particulièrement effrayante. Kise faisait alors diversion pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir mais en fait, une fois dans le couloir, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la porte de sortie. Alors Kise apparaissait à nouveau et l'entraînait par le bras pour rentrer dans un placard. Il lui avait dit que c'était stupide, parce que c'était un placard, et son cadet lui avait répondu que non, c'était un secret, pas un placard. En fait. Bref. Dans le placard secret, il y avait un lit qui se dépliait, mais vers l'intérieur du mur. Normal. Mais le problème n'était pas là. Non, le problème venait après. Kise s'allongeait dessus et sans raison, il ne portait plus que son short de basket. Soit. Jusque là, ça allait encore. Sauf qu'à ce moment là, lui-même choisissait de s'allonger, non pas à côté de son joueur vedette, mais sur le joueur en question. Et la suite n'était qu'amalgame de corps, de chaleur et de plaisir. Assez flou, c'est pourquoi il était d'autant plus surpris de l'intensité des sensations qu'avait provoqué ce songe.

Le problème, c'était que maintenant qu'il s'y était replongé, il était nostalgique de ce qu'il avait pu éprouver. Enfin non, le vrai problème, c'était que le simple fait de se repasser l'histoire comme une vidéo, provoquait une réaction physique embarrassante qu'il préférait nier. Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir une érection en pensant à Kise Ryota, dans une mise en scène résolument bidon. Hors de question. Qui plus est, un bon capitaine ne fantasme pas sur ces joueurs. Il voulait être un bon capitaine. Et si il avait fantasmé sur l'autre, c'était inconsciemment et uniquement à cause des idées débiles de Moriyama. Oui, voilà, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

…

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula sans autre incident notable. À part un autre rêve étrange, bien que plus soft, où Kise le draguait à mort mais s'esquivait dès qu'il tentait de l'embrasser. Bref, Kasamatsu avait renoncé à comprendre la logique de tout ça, et repoussé l'infime tentation de se servir de Kise comme fantasme masturbatoire, et tout était redevenu globalement normal. Enfin, jusqu'au week-end, où Moriyama avait encore voulu organiser un truc. Aller boire un café avec quelques camarades féminines assez sympas de leur classe, en fait. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir blâmer encore une fois son ami, pour ce que lui-même ou le prodige avait pu faire.


	2. Chapter 2

La journée n'avait pas mal commencé. Kasamatsu n'était pas aussi nerveux qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Plutôt blasé. Tout le contraire de Kise et Moriyama qui étaient excités comme des puces. Le plus grand l'avait également bassiné de recommandations en se rendant à la fameuse rencontre. Rencard ? Bref, était-il bien nécessaire de lui rappeler de ne pas mordre une fille qui approcherait trop sa main ? Il était un peu mal à l'aise, pas enragé.

Bon, une fois en face des bêtes en question, il était carrément mal à l'aise. Mais justement, il avait plutôt envie de les garder à distance avec le pied que d'en approcher la bouche. Il salua les jeunes filles d'un vague mouvement de tête assorti d'un grognement primitif, alors que ses deux compagnons étaient clairement dans leur élément et rayonnaient sous les regards féminins.

Le groupe ainsi constitué pénétra dans ce bar populaire chez les lycéens de Kaijo, qui avait constitué leur point de ralliement. Galamment, les trois garçons laissèrent la banquette aux filles, prenant les chaises de l'autre côté de la table rectangulaire placée au fond, contre la vitrine.

Kasamatsu se força à s'intéresser un peu à leurs vis-à-vis. L'une d'entre elles, pas vilaine mais assez banale, semblait en pincer pour Kise et donc, fort logiquement, s'était installée... le plus loin possible du mannequin. Kasamatsu désespérait d'y comprendre quelque chose. La deuxième, plus grande, élancée avec de longs cheveux bruns lisses, retenait toute l'attention de Moriyama. Et la dernière ne semblait être là, que parce que ses deux copines avaient insisté. Un peu comme lui en somme. Il éprouva donc une pointe de sympathie pour la jeune fille à l'air renfrogné. Cependant, à l'instant où elle daigna ouvrir la bouche, elle se révéla être une râleuse, et même si cette nouvelle similarité aurait pu l'amuser, Kasamatsu la trouva horripilante.

Vraiment il ne leur trouvait aucun charme. Même quand il essayait de se concentrer sur leurs bavardages, son regard se retrouvait happé par le charisme personnifié, il avait nommé Kise Ryota. Il faisait clairement, même si c'était sans doute en toute innocence, de l'ombre aux autres personnes attablées. Alors dans le fond, pourquoi se donner du mal pour être sociable ? Il était impossible de se démarquer face au mannequin.

Au bout d'une petite heure à boire du soda et discuter joyeusement, la cible de Moriyama, qui semblait être également la meneuse du groupe de filles, demanda aux garçons de les excuser de s'éclipser, rien qu'un instant. Elles s'éloignèrent donc, en se serrant les unes aux autres pour faire des messes basses, en direction des toilettes.

Une fois la porte refermée sur leurs silhouettes, Moriyama s'étira, en soupirant à l'intention de son camarade de dernière année :

« Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort de conversation.

-C'est trop drôle de te voir intimidé sempai ! » S'exclama Kise, rendu badin par l'ambiance.

Et il lui passa un bras amical, et bien trop familier, autour du cou. Avant que Kasamatsu ne l'en déloge en râlant, l'indésirable se pencha devant lui pour attraper une serviette en papier, à l'autre bout de la table, lui infligeant une bouffée de son parfum et son visage de profil en gros plan.

Et là, dans un élan irréfléchi et incontrôlable, le plus âgé avança le visage et embrassa le blond, juste au coin des lèvres. Ils eurent immédiatement un mouvement de recul symétrique, les yeux écarquillés. Moriyama, qui s'était penché, les regardait en plissant le regard, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Sur le coup, Kasamatsu ne pensa pas à rire pour faire passer ça pour une blague. C'était inutile de toutes façons, les deux personnes présentes savaient pertinemment que ce genre des plaisanteries n'étaient pas son truc. Il y eut donc un blanc. Énorme, épais, opaque. Et heureusement encore, que les filles n'étaient pas là.

La bouche de Kasamatsu était devenue carrément aride et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il sentait sur lui le regard de ses deux camarades, interrogateurs, mais était incapable de les croiser. Il sentait une foule de sentiments s'agiter en lui, mais était incapable de les nommer. Il avait besoin d'air. Il se leva et signala avec une agressivité mal contrôlée, qu'il se cassait. Les deux autres ne bougèrent pas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte, après avoir enfilé son manteau en un temps record, et que Kise jaillisse dans sa direction. Il claqua la porte avant que le prodige n'ait pu l'atteindre et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber et la rue de ce quartier pourtant animé en semaine, était plutôt calme, pas moyen d'espérer disparaître dans la foule. Ce grand flamant rose de Kise eut vite fait de le rattraper et de calquer le rythme de ses pas sur le sien. Il n'osa pas parler tout de suite, peut-être à cause de l'air revêche de son aîné, ou parce que tout s'était enchaîné trop vite pour qu'il puisse vraiment l'intégrer. Finalement, il n'y alla pas par 4 chemins et lui demanda, d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :

« Tu ne serais pas gay ? Si tu lui disais, Moriyama comprendrait surem...

Le brun pila et lui coupa la parole :

-Non, je ne suis pas gay ! Ok, aucune fille ne m'intéresse, mais aucun mec non plus ! C'est juste toi qui me trouble !

Il eut l'air aussi stupéfait que Kise en entendant cette dernière phrase sortir de sa bouche. Oh non, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça ? Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que ça soit faux, mais il aurait aimé ne pas le découvrir par accident, en même temps que le principal concerné. Même si le baiser spontané était déjà un gros indice.

Le blond lui avait fait une drôle d'impression dès leur première rencontre. Et lui, s'était tout de suite pris au jeu de le martyriser et de s'inquiéter pour lui. Et maintenant il ne pouvait plus se le sortir de la tête. Maudite Génération Miracle.

Il essaya de se reprendre mais Kise ne semblait plus l'écouter, souriant d'un air flatté par cette pseudo-déclaration. Le voir parader ainsi et marcher d'un pas sautillant, comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle, au lieu d'écouter ses tentatives de justifications, l'énerva. Il le frappa à l'arrière du crâne, suffisamment fort pour le faire tomber et ayant ainsi, enfin son attention et l'avantage de la taille, articula bien, lui criant, postillonnant aussi probablement, à moitié dessus :

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

Finalement, malgré ses poings serrés, il avait l'air aussi désespéré qu'en colère. Kise, une fois la surprise et le choc passés, se releva en époussetant machinalement son pantalon, et lui faisant face, finit par l'attirer contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le capitaine, le front contre son épaule, ne lui rendit pas son étreinte mais ne chercha pas à s'en défaire non plus. « Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? » grogna-t-il contre le blouson du plus grand. L'autre ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui frotter le dos de haut en bas. Entendant le bruit de pas d'une personne venant d'une rue adjacente, dans leur direction, il repoussa son kouhai sans douceur et se remit à marcher en direction de son domicile, l'autre à sa suite, apparemment bien décidé à l'accompagner bien qu'il l'ignore ostensiblement.

Kasamatsu fut soulagé de voir se profiler sa maison; il allait enfin pouvoir se débarrasser du mannequin. Actuellement, sa présence lui était devenue proprement insupportable.

« Tes parents sont pas là ? Demanda le blond en ne notant aucune pièce d'allumée.

-Non, marmonna-t-il en cherchant sa clé.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Et puis quoi encore ?

Il avait vraiment envie de se retrouver seul, de prendre une douche et de manger de la glace à même le bac en déprimant devant la télé. Enfin, si il y avait encore de la crème glacée dans le congélateur, dans laquelle noyer sa honte. Si il n'en restait pas il n'avait plus qu'à essayer de se noyer dans la baignoire. Mais l'autre était encore sur ses talons, alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte d'entrée.

-Je me permet d'insister, senpai.

-Non Kise rentre chez toi ! » trancha-t-il sévèrement.

Au lieu d'obtempérer, le dit Kise le poussa à l'intérieur, pénétra à sa suite et claqua d'une main la porte derrière eux. Avant que Kasamatsu n'ait le temps de lui demander ce qui lui prenait, le blond attrapa son visage entre ses mains et fondit sur ses lèvres comme un oiseau de proie. Pendant deux secondes Kasamatsu eut vraiment peur, de ce visage qui se rapprochait bien trop vite. Mais finalement c'était... Exactement ce qu'il voulait, non ? À vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps d'y penser depuis la révélation au grand jour de son attirance, mais il ne se sentait pas de repousser l'initiative. Et en se laissant un peu aller, les yeux clos, son dos s'appuyant contre le mur, le corps chaud au parfum boisé de l'autre contre lui, cela devint prodigieusement agréable. Même si il avait jusqu'ici refusé de réellement l'envisager, c'était peut-être bien ce qu'il souhaitait finalement, n'en déplaise à Moriyama et sa passion pour le sexe opposé.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, pantelants, il y eut un nouveau blanc. _Et maintenant quoi ?_ Kise s'écarta gauchement, le regard fuyant, l'air hésitant, s'attendant vraisemblablement à s'en prendre une de la part de son impétueux capitaine. Qui n'en fit rien, se contentant de se pencher en avant pour défaire ses lacets, tentant ainsi de ne rien montrer de son embarras digne d'une collégienne. Ses joues brûlaient et en même temps, il avait du mal à réfréner un sourire béat. Kise l'avait embrassé. Berdel de Morde. Il s'y reprit bien à trois fois pour défaire le nœud.

Le visage toujours baissé, il s'élança en direction du salon, encore tout retourné par le baiser. Finissant par remarquer que Kise ne le suivait pas, ne sachant toujours pas quelle conduite adopter, il lui demanda d'un ton bourru, en évitant de le regarder :

« Tu comptes prendre racine dans l'entrée ? »

Le visage du prodige s'illumina immédiatement, comprenant par cette phrase, peu démonstrative comme d'habitude, que son aîné ne le repoussait pas, au contraire. Cependant, une fois dans la pièce à vivre, il remarqua bien qu'un léger malaise planait; Kasamatsu évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard, de trop s'approcher et se reculait dès qu'il esquissait le moindre geste à son encontre. Pas vraiment étonnant de la part du farouche et fier capitaine. Si le blond avait espéré pendant quelques secondes qu'ils allaient passer la soirée à se câliner devant un film sans intérêt, il avait rapidement été ramené à la réalité. Kasamatsu n'était pas et ne serait jamais quelqu'un de très démonstratif.

Toutefois il avait d'autres façons détournées d'exprimer son affection. En soutenant infailliblement ses équipiers par exemple. Kise n'avait que l'exemple du basket, et notamment du match contre Too, mais il supposait que le brun était le même avec sa famille et ses autres amis. Pas d'expansions futiles, mais des preuves concrètes quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

C'était aussi pour ça que le plus jeune avait un faible pour son capitaine. En effet, même si il ne se forçait absolument pas à fréquenter les filles, au contraire de son aîné, il appréciait la compagnie féminine, il s'était depuis quelques temps découvert plus bisexuel que vraiment hétéro. Ou plutôt, bisexuel pour un brun colérique bien précis. Toutefois, il n'avait rien osé entreprendre et ne s'était jamais attendu à une quelconque réciprocité. C'est pourquoi, il était vraiment tombé des nues quand Kasamatsu l'avait embrassé, au café. Ça n'avait été guère plus qu'une simple bise, mais le contact l'avait électrisé. Passé le choc, quand il l'avait suivi dehors, il avait commencé à espérer. À espérer beaucoup.

À présent, ils étaient juste installés devant la télé sans se parler, et le prodige suivait tous les mouvements de son aîné des yeux, comme un chien en quête de friandise.

Kasamatsu se rendit cependant bien compte qu'il était assez cruel de tenir le blond ainsi à distance, même si c'était uniquement par pudeur, alors que c'était grâce à lui que leur relation avait nettement progressé. En effet, si le plus jeune n'avait pas trouvé le courage de le suivre et de le plaquer contre le mur dans son entrée, le brun aurait probablement continué à penser que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui et évité le blond pour le restant de ses jours, mort de honte et persuadé que son attirance ne pouvait pas être réciproque.

Ça aurait été dommage quelque part. En plus, ça lui paraissait moins bizarre d'être attiré par un garçon, si il n'était pas le seul dans la pièce. Il passa donc la main dans le dos de son coéquipier pour venir la poser sur l'épaule la plus éloignée de lui, avec la délicatesse d'une patte d'ours. L'autre bougea imperceptiblement pour se loger confortablement dans cet accolade et le temps sembla se suspendre. Lorsqu'ils redressèrent les yeux vers la pendule, près d'une heure s'était écoulée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Kasamatsu décréta qu'il était l'heure de manger et se leva, pour se rendre dans la cuisine attenante. Il sortit une casserole qu'il remplit d'eau et d'un cube de bouillon, avant de la poser sur la plaque chauffante. Avisant Kise qui tournait en rond dans la pièce, avec l'air d'un gamin qui n'ose pas demander un truc à son père, il l'apostropha :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

-Est-ce que... Je peux rester dormir ici ? tenta-t-il en arborant une moue suppliante.

-Hey, t'invite pas comme ça chez les gens ! le rabroua aussitôt l'habitant des lieux.

-C'est bien pour ça que je te demande !

-C'est bon, pas la peine de pleurnicher, tu peux rester !

-Ça te fait même plaisir ?»

L'hôte lui jeta un regard des plus sceptiques et Kise fit alors mine d'aller bouder sur le canapé, ce qui lui permit de faire une danse de la victoire sans être vu par son capitaine. Il en profita également pour envoyer un message à Moriyama, l'informant que tout allait bien, il gérait parfaitement la crise. Celui-ci lui répondit que, pour sa part, il avait bien géré les filles. Message assorti d'un smiley clin d'oeil, qui fit sourire le plus jeune.

De son côté, Kasamatsu était plutôt perturbé. Tandis qu'il remuait distraitement les pâtes plongées dans l'eau bouillante en vue de leur faire à dîner, il essayait désespérément d'ordonner ses pensées. Kise qui dort ici. Dans son lit, sans doute. Rien que d'y penser il se sentait excité. Aucune image obscène nette ne lui venait à l'esprit, c'était juste la perspective de passer la nuit avec l'autre adolescent. Il se pressa contre le plan de travail froid. _On se calme_.

Il avait beau avoir tenté de repousser fermement ce genre de pensées, il devait avouer que ça faisait une semaine qu'elles essayaient de lui échapper, pour lui trotter dans la tête jour et nuit. Cependant, il y avait toujours un point de... logistique, dans la mécanique et la friction entre deux corps masculins, qu'il avait du mal à imaginer. Être « en dessous » le terrorisait, mais être le dominant, en pratique, ne l'enchantait pas non plus, car c'était un rôle dont il était certain de ne pas maîtriser les subtilités. Même si Kise se révélait partant, sa décision était prise : pas de sexe ce soir.

Sauf que Kise se révéla plus que partant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait déduit lorsque, dans le lit, à peine la lumière éteinte, le plus jeune lui avait caressé la main, pour ensuite se blottir contre lui et se frotter subtilement mais distinctement à lui, tout en lui bisouillant la joue, l'oreille et le cou.

« On devrait... attendre un peu non ? Énonça-t-il posément. Enfin, il aurait voulu l'énoncer posément, mais le ton de sa voix était tellement tendu, que son air faussement décontracté en devenait ridicule. Toutefois, le blond calma instantanément l'activité de ses lèvres et de ses hanches, et releva le visage dans sa direction.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas besoin de précipiter les choses. C'est pas comme si on était ensemble depuis plusieurs mois.

Il trouvait lui-même les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, vides de sens, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer plus clairement. Kise insista :

-Pas le premier soir ? Ou tu n'en as pas envie ?

Honnêtement, si, l'envie Kasamatsu la sentait bien se consumer dans son ventre. Il n'avait pas envie de l'admettre aussi facilement, mais d'un autre côté, répondre non, lui aurait donné l'impression d'avouer être impuissant. Alors il frappa Kise.

-Aïe ! C'était pour quoi ça ?!

-Pour la forme.

Le prodige se frotta la tête avec une moue dépitée.

-Bon, voilà mon point de vue sur la question si tu es partant et que je suis partant, c'est stupide d'attendre juste parce qu'il paraît qu'il le faut. Tu me suis ?

-Oui, c'est bon. Arrête d'essayer d'avoir l'air intelligent.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux un peu rudement, mais avec affection. Il tâchait de gagner du temps, en attendant de réussir à mettre en mots ce qui le chiffonnait depuis le début. Après 2 minutes de silence légèrement pesant, les cheveux dorés étaient dans un fouillis indescriptible, et il s'exhorta à essayer :

-Je suis pas sûr de... euh... Tu vois, euh... Enfin tu sais bien ! Est-ce qu'on est prêts à... Qui, qui va faire quoi ?

Les sourcils de Kise sursautèrent lorsqu'il finit par comprendre où l'autre voulait en venir.

-Oh ! N'importe ! Et si ça t'inquiète, pour commencer, la pénétration c'est optionnel ! Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire et le doigt levé d'une façon savante qui ne lui allait pas vraiment.

Plutôt que de le rassurer, le mot 'pénétration' lui hérissa les poils des bras. Comment Kise pouvait-il le prononcer avec autant de désinvolture ? Et pourquoi il gérait bien mieux que lui alors que c'était son cadet ? Tout cela ne semblait pas très juste, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bête et vexé. Avec combien d'autres personnes son jeune coéquipier pouvait-il bien avoir couché, pour sembler autant dans son élément ? Il n'était décidément pas un lycéen ordinaire. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était le fait que Kise ait probablement déjà expérimenté tout ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou sa propre inexpérience qui le froissait le plus. Enfin, c'était stupide; ils n'y pouvaient pas grand chose de toutes façons. Il ferma les yeux, avec un froncement de sourcils, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Ok. Alors qu'est ce que... »

À peine avait-il écarté sa main pour relever la tête, que la fin de sa question, et ses interrogations, se perdirent dans un baiser. Il allait le repousser, agacé de se faire couper la parole, mais finalement n'en fit rien, laissant la langue de l'autre se glisser sensuellement dans sa propre bouche. Il était diablement doué, le bougre. Ça donnait envie de se laisser faire et de voir la suite. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les palabres sans fin et plus ou moins sentimentaux, alors autant se taire et laisser les choses arriver comme elles venaient.

Le mannequin l'enjamba souplement pour se placer au dessus de lui, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, ses mains passèrent sous le t-shirt qu'il enfilait pour dormir, afin de caresser impatiemment ses côtes et Kasamatsu se surprit à frémir d'anticipation. Il repoussa, momentanément, le blond afin de se redresser assez pour pouvoir virer son t-shirt, avant de s'attaquer à celui de son homologue, qu'il balança au hasard dans la chambre. Une inspiration plus tard, leurs bouches se heurtèrent à nouveau avec avidité.

Kise avait la peau la plus lisse qu'il n'ait jamais été donné de toucher à Kasamatsu. En même temps, il avait très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais auparavant, caressé quelqu'un avec autant d'application. Ses paumes semblaient glisser d'elles-même le long des reliefs des muscles, traçant de longues arabesque sur le dos, les cuisses et le torse athlétiques comme si elles ne parvenaient pas à se lasser de ce circuit. Kise le dévorait aussi de ses doigts et de sa bouche, lui donnant beaucoup trop chaud, et de longs frissons tout à la fois. Leurs respirations s'approfondirent, à mesure que les mains s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas.

Petit à petit, les doigts du blond se firent plus insistants au niveau de l'élastique du caleçon de son compagnon, jusqu'à s'y insérer doucement pour le tirer vers le bas.

« Je peux... ? »

L'aîné grogna son assentiment, bien trop excité, pour pouvoir encore formuler une phrase correcte, et une demi-seconde plus tard, ils étaient enfin complètement déshabillés.

Ils s'arrêtent une seconde, pour se faire face, pantelants, avant de se jeter dans un nouveau baiser passionné et désordonné, et de se coller étroitement l'un à l'autre. Chaque parcelle de peau qui n'était pas en contact avec celle brûlante du blond, semblait douloureusement prête à mourir de froid. Il voulait juste le sentir partout sur lui, si seulement c'était réalisable. Et surtout, il devenait urgent de s'occuper du désir qui pulsait dans son bas-ventre, ou il allait très probablement mourir de frustration. Son partenaire semblait ressentir la même chose, à la façon dont il se blottissait toujours plus contre lui, comme pour fusionner ensemble, en un joyeux magma.

Quelques heures auparavant, Kasamatsu aurait émit de nombreuses réticences à l'idée de jouer à touche-pipi avec un autre garçon, mais à l'instant, c'était un réel soulagement de sentir son coéquipier prendre la chose en main. Il avait par ailleurs, fait de même, exerçant un premier mouvement de va et vient sur l'érection de son vis-à-vis, qui avait niché son visage dans son coup, et haletait au moins autant que lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus étrange : être en train de faire une branlette à un autre mec, ou s'en faire faire une par le mec en question. Mais finalement, c'était comme le reste; en arrêtant de se demander, si ça se faisait ou pas et ce que pouvait en penser le reste du monde, ça devenait vraiment cool.

Bon, une fois l'excitation primaire, quasi animale, retombée, c'était quand même un peu embarrassant. Ils avaient tous les deux reprit leur souffle à présent, ne dormaient pas encore, mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi se dire. Kise s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je... Je t'aime vraiment bien tu sais. J'aurais pas fait ça avec n'importe qui.

Kasamatsu, profitant de l'obscurité, s'autorisa un grand sourire ravi. Encore heureux qu'il ne faisait pas ça avec n'importe qui, l'imbécile !

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien. »

Kise émit un gloussement de contentement et se rapprocha pour caler sa tête dans l'épaule de son capitaine avec une longue expiration satisfaite. Ainsi installés, ils réussirent enfin à être suffisamment calmes pour s'endormir.

* * *

Désolée de la super longue attente pour juste ça 0_0 En vrai, j'ai plein d'idées d'autres pairings et de situations mais je suis trop longue pour écrire, donc je ne sais pas si je republierai prochainement... même si j'aimerais bien ! Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


End file.
